Complete Title: Analytical Tools and Approaches for (Multidimensional) Scholarly Research Assessmentand Decision Support in the Biomedical Enterprise. The long term goal of this project is to create a knowledge platform that addresses the need of funding organizations to justify the value of their research programs to stakeholders. This platform will (i) allow for quantitative descriptions and analysis of the research conducted by the collaboration network underlying the development of drugs, devices, and diagnost.ics;(ii) facilitate strategic communication of the societal value of such research to oversight bodies and policy makers; and (iii) provide analytical tools to managers of large and small research portfolios. Thus, we will build upon our prior experience to establish the Enhanced Research Network Informatics Exploration (ERNIE) platform. ERNIE will contain linked data in multiple dimensions as well as rigorous methods to access and analyze them. We will conduct case studies on selected drugs, devices, and diagnostics and benchmark them. We will particularly highlight the role of NIH funding as we identify influential events in these case studies. Phase I deliverables are an accessible knowledge platform for strategic communications and portfolio analysis, a library of case studies, and an evaluation of progress made.